The present invention relates to the field of electronic games. In particular, it pertains to a hand-held electronic device for simulating a sports-action game.
The electronic game has recently enjoyed a large measure of consumer acceptance. Some of the electronic games have been the video games, which employ a cathode-ray tube and various programming circuitry and other circuitry for developing the video signal that is used to simulate the game on the cathode-ray tube. These games tend to be the more expensive of the electronic games. The more inexpensive, of which the game of the present invention is an example, are the hand-held games, which do not employ cathode-ray tubes and usually include discrete devices such as light-emitting diodes for simulating the sports action. The popularity of the hand-held game is based to some extent on its convenience and low cost. It does not require connection to a television set, and it is easily carried around. However, it is also a condition of consumer acceptance that, despite the simplicity that is the basis for its low cost, an engaging game be provided. It is therefore desirable in devices simulating sports-action games that a variety of game situations and strategies be possible.
Another difference between the video games and the typical electronic game of the hand-held variety is that there tends to be less interchangeability between parts in the hand-held games. In video games it is not unusual for the same type of modulator and the same type of composite-video circuitry to be used for several different games, and the television sets in such games are, of course, interchangeable. Furthermore, the actual computing circuitry for simulating the games is sometimes also common, with only a change in program making the difference between, say, a simulated tennis game and a simulated hockey game. Possibly because of their use of discrete visual-image devices in layouts peculiar to each game, the use of common parts has not been typical in the hand-held game.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a variety of game situations requiring different tactics through the use of a relatively simple arrangement of display and circuitry. It is a further object to permit simultaneous operation of the game by two operators and thereby tend to keep the interest of both of the operators. Furthermore, it is intended that these objects be achieved in a display layout and circuit arrangement that can easily be adapted to simulate different games.